Hinatasan Why?
by Madelyn-Chan
Summary: HinataxAka and Neji. Hinata has to try to hide away with Neji from the Akatsuki, who want her as a breeding mule. How will she even handle it when she finds out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey :D welcome to my HinataxLottsa guys lol. Mostly Akatsuki and Neji. They are my favorite pairings. Forgive me if its not satisfactory D: I do not own Naruto, or its characters.**

It was wrong. It was so wrong! why did he feel this way? they were brought up to be cousins! But everytime he looked at her, he saw it. Saw the beauty within, not the weakness outside it. If only she would let that show more.

"Neji-nii-san! What are you doing?"  
"None of your concern, Hinata." He was making breakfast. What else did it look like? It seemed the more she was around, the more irritated with himself he became.  
"Oh.." She got up and went past the living room to one of the big bay windows. "Doesnt it look like a good day to get more groceries?"  
"I will get them. You have to stay here, remember?" Hiashi-sama had ordered Neji to guard Hinata in a cabin a ways off from the village, hidden in chakra. The Akatsuki were after her, something about producing children with the Hyuga powers. It gave him shivers. "Ok, nii-san." She looked glumly out that window for a few more minutes before heading down a hallway to her room. He didnt like her calling him that, but it was no use hurting her feelings by telling her to stop it. What good would it do?  
He hated who he had become in these few weeks. Caring how she felt, wondering what she thinks. It wasnt like him. How could destiny be so cruel?

**Ha-ha! How was it? short I know x.x I'll think of more soon.**


	2. Chappy 2 :D

**well :D Hello again ^.^ I was asked to list the pairings Ive decided on, and I figured why not let you guys in? It wont spoil how they achieve the romance ;D Ive mostly just thought this will be a NejixHinata, and all Akatsuki except Zetsu. . I mean Zetsu will make a few wise-cracks, but nothing serious is going to happen with him and Hinata sorry D: On with the showwww~~**

**I do not own Naruto or its characters.**

Neji was on his was to the Leaf village. He had a crimpled list in his pocket of the things needed. They ran out of supplies so fast in that tiny cabin, even with just the two of them.

He stopped suddenly. He thought he had heard something. 'Oh…whatever. Ive been too on my guard recently. It could be an animal, I sense no chakra.' He kept telling himself that as he ran a bit slower, towards the village.

He arrived and got what was needed. Beginning his journey back, he heard something again. In the exact same spot. It wasn't like a twig snapping, no. More like…a very soft thudding.

It stopped again. And so did he. What the hell is that?

It was gone, so he couldn't pinpoint where to start looking. He activated his Byakugan, and saw them.

He froze. Two figures were right by a tree. Human figures.

'How can they hide their chakra so easily?' Neji was amazed. But confused. Were they looking for him? Nobody knew where he was. Could they be Akatsuki?

"Who are you? I can see you." He yelled in their direction.

The figures moved, and then they let their chakra be felt, and let themselves be seen.

Neji's worst fears were right there. Akatsuki members. One blonde, one a bald, strange looking man. Their chakra was so immense.

Neji dropped all he was carrying and assumed his stance. The blonde chuckled.

"We know your hiding the girl somewhere. If you show us where, we'll let you say goodbye before killing you." The blonde had a smirk while saying this.

"How dare you? Why would you ever think I'd do something to serve the Main Branch?" He was trying to sound convincing, even though he knew very well they would never believe any of his lies. He knew what was going to happen. And hope with everything he was they would not find Hinata after they kill him.

"We don't even know why you would, or wouldn't. We don't care. Last chance, boy." It was the bald-ish one this time. After that, everything happened so fast! Neji ran at them, trying so hard to dodge their attacks on him. But they were far too much for him, far too strong. The moments seemed like they went on forever. Everything in slow motion. The whole time he couldn't stop thinking 'Please, please don't find her.' Suddenly Neji was knocked to the ground, every ounce of strength gone in an instant.

The two looked down at him, and the blonde did a strange Justu, and everything blew up. Neji couldn't see, and there was an incessant ringing in his ears. But he heard a few words.

"-Continue this way-"

"-I think I saw a building there a long time ago-"

All Neji managed to do was scream in his head, 'RUN HINATA'.

**You like? :3 Sorry if the fonts are inconsistent, I use two different computers sometimes. Sorry its kind of a cliffhanger xD I just want you all to come back for more 3 On a side note, Sasori is the bald weird thing. If you don't remember his puppet . this is a pre-Akatsuki members dying/having arms chopped off story haha. And I didn't want to go too into detail with HOW they were fighting or what Justu, ect. Because to me that can get boring. UGH anyways bye now ;D Review for me?**


	3. Chappy 3 :0

**So heres yet another chapter ^.^ I see many people putting this on their alert list, and I want to thank you all :] My friend Chrystal has been helping me figure out how to have the Akatsuki stay in character, and still interact with Hinata. If it gets too detailed for you liking, or too confusingly undetailed please let me know :3**

**I do not own Naruto or the characters.**

Hinata was in her room dozing off. She wondered what was taking Neji-nii-san so long. But he was getting groceries, and they did need a lot. Everytime she almost fell asleep she would snap herself out of it. Without Neji there she shouldn't fall asleep! She had to wait for him, to help put things away. Her father had told her this was a training of sorts, to teach Neji-nii-san how to protect someone from the Main Branch properly. She wanted to help nii-san as much as she could. She was still in shock at how he hadn't yelled at her like he used to. Hadn't lectured her on her power or abilities. She was falling into sleep again…

THUD! A noise awoke her immediately. Slightly ruffled, she didn't know if she'd fallen asleep for an hour, or just five seconds. She vaguely thought it must be Neji-nii-san, angered by something. Maybe a grocery bag had fallen because she wasn't there to help. She was about to open her door to rush out, when she heard them.

Voices. Not nii-san's voice. A panicked wave washed over her. Where was Neji? Had these intruders gotten here before him, or had they killed him? At that thought she shot out of the room, and got into her usual style stance. She was immediately surprised. These men wore Akatsuki cloaks. And one blonde one had a smirk. Thoughts raced through Hinatas mind. Why would they be here? How did they even find it?

But she had no more time to think. The gross looking one shot something that resembled a bone at her and hit her in the stomach. She didn't go down, but it distracted her long enough that the blonde one was out of sight for one second, and then something knocked her completey unconscious. Everything was black.

"Well that was easy enough, yeah?" The blonde seemed pleased with himself as he carried the tiny Hyuga on his shoulder.

"Lets just get her back before her buddy wakes up."

"Isnt he dead, Sasori-danna?"

"No. I didn't kill him. We didn't have that kind of time. I thought she would have sensed us." Sasori looked almost exhausted.

They carried her quite a way through the forest. Every once in awhile Hinata opened her eyes and was vaguely aware she was being carried away. But then she slipped back into her minds abyss.

She did awake at one point. All she could make out through her blurry vision at first was the sky. She realized they had laid her on her back. She sat up and looked around, and almost impulsively someone slammed her back down.

"You cant escape, yeah. Remember that." She looked around again. There was the sound of a running waterfall, and many trees. The area did not look familiar.

"w-why are you t-taking me?" She could feel the panic rising again.

"Don't you mean where?" It sounded like the one that hit her in the stomach. She sat up again, and this time the blonde allowed her to. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the "gross" one again. He had the same voice, but looked like a normal person. He even had hair! Red hair!

"who-who…?" She was so frightened, so scared. She didn't even understand how she was managing to speak at all.

"We are close to the hideout. I didn't need my puppet anymore. No one comes here." The red head was so nonchalant.

"And your going with us!" The blonde smiled. But it wasn't a friendly smile. It made Hinata cringe.

"Wh-why? What could you want with m-me?" She was beginning to understand why they weren't binding her physically. Her legs wouldn't move. They were probably bound in chakra.

"That is something you don't need to know. We need to get moving now. We simply stopped because if you had woken up while being carried, it would have been a bother." The red head began walking towards the sound of the waterfall. The blonde squatted by Hinata and gripped her arm so hard it hurt. He yanked her up.

"Start walking, yeah." And she did. They walked towards the now visible waterfall, and went around it to what seemed like just a recently climbed mound of dirt. The red head put his hand on the ground, and to her amazement the dirt sifted and opened like a door. All that she could see was darkness. She tried to yank away from the blonde a few times, but he only responded by gripping her arm tighter. He dragged her through the darkness. She had the idea to use her Byakugan and try to escape, but found it impossible to muster the strength for it. She contemplated punching biting and kicking for all she was worth, but even with strength she knew they wouldn't let her escape. As she was deep in thought she realized her eyes had adjusted. They had come upon 3 tunnel-ways. She was steered to the right, and the red head went to the middle one. She felt as though this was her only chance.

She started wiggling around like a madwoman, trying to make the man loosen his grip. He stood there and stared. She bit his hand as hard as she was able. He just kept staring. Biting him had even hurt her teeth. She continued to claw and bite and squirm and kick, until she halfway curled into a ball and sobbed. He wasn't affected by any of it. She should have tried her Byakugan, instead of trying to save energy to physically hurt him.

Still with her arm gripped in his hand, he knelt down to her. She squirmed against the wall, crying and ashamed. He hadn't even flinched

"Don't cry, yeah. It did hurt. You're a tough one. But Im not going to let you go. Do me a favor. Don't bite me again. Don't ask why, yeah?" And he yanked her back on her feet. Now she was crying harder. What was wrong with these men? They kidnap her, drag her, insult her strength. They might have still killed Neji-nii-san and she didn't know it. And this one thought he could make her feel better somehow by telling her she was "a tough one"?

Deidara wasn't sure what had just happened. They were walking along, and apparently the Hyuga thought she could escape by biting and clawing. He didn't like when anything bit him. It gave him a weird shiver, like an adrenaline rush (In case you cant tell im trying to make it seem like it's a turn on spot-lol). He had been trained very early not to react when someone is trying to escape. Don't loose your grip. Don't let them go.

But then she huddled with her arm still in his hand and cried. This confused him so much. She should have known she wouldn't have gotten away. Why would this make her so upset? Was she that stupid?

When he had tried to make her stop with words, as he'd heard children and women like, she cried harder. What did he do so wrong? He had even been polite!

They reached another dirt door, but with this one you could tell it opened. The man stomped on the ground, and Hinata was ever so slightly relieved to see light. They were so far underground, it seemed as though light would be impossible. They stepped into a tiny hallway, and then through yet another door. This one was a very normal wooden door. The room they were now in had a very worn sofa. Another man was sitting on it silently. Over in a corner there was another door that looked like it led to a kitchen, or a bathroom. There was a coffee table near a small tv. It was rather empty, but better then a giant black tunnel. She wondered where the other doors she had seen on the other side of that hallway went into.

"Is this her? Shoul I alert Leader-sama?" The man on the couch rose, and Hinata saw blood red eyes.

"yes." The blonde yanked her onto the sofa. "Stay there, yeah. Are you hungry?"

"N-no! I want to leave." Hinata was still half-sobbing.

"I can just show you to your room, yeah? But to make sure your asleep I'll have to give you these pills and put a chakra barrier up so you cant leave your room, yeah." He showed her a handful of blue pills. She shuddered.

"Well, come on then." Before she could say anything he had her by the arm, dragging her back to the tiny hallway and through the other door. This led to a very long hallway, with at least twenty doors on each side with perfectly equal spacing. They got to the last door on the left, and he pushed her inside it. She stood gawking for a moment.

The walls were a beautiful porcelain white color. The bed was small and made, on the left side of the room. It looked like no one had slept in it for years. The floor was a marble stone pattern. There was an empty dresser, and shelf on the wall farthest from the door. And a small door to the right. A lamp on a bedside table sent a glow to it all.

The blonde gestured to the door on the right.

"That's your bathroom."

She snapped out of her daze. Realizing her situation all over again, nothing was beautiful. It was scary, and ugly. The blonde went towards the door and Hinata thought he was going to leave. But he spun around. She assumed he was going to shove those pills he had down her throat, and took up a defensive stance in an instant. Instead of handing/forcing her to take pills, he held out his hand to her.

"Im Deidara, yeah. I don't bite, but my hands might." He gave an awkward wink, and Hinata looked down at his outstretched hand. It….had a mouth! It was smiling at her, she believed.

This was all too much all over again. Hinata blacked out.

**I know I know it was short again D: I cant help it I love making you guys wait ;D lol! Just kidding. I just like stopping in areas where I don't have to think too hard about where I left off. Then I can get the basic outline and fix it afterward :\ Anyways. Thanks for reading and all that jazz ^.^**


	4. Chappy 4 :3

Ahah! Im back :D Sorry its taken so long again D: too much stuffs been happening. Im 18 ^-^ Anyways on with my story I do not own Naruto or its characters.

Deidara was in a very empty room. The only one in the whole hideout that reminded anyone that they were underground. Dirt was all you could see in this room. It always puzzled him why they had their meetings in here?

"Why would you bring the Hyuuga here?" Itachi was in disgust.

"Where else would we take her?" Sasori replied. Itachi just glared at him silently.

"Well, Leader-Sama won't be back for about a week." It was Kisame who spoke now, with little interest.

"I didn't know, yeah!" Deidara always felt they blamed him for these things. However, it was as Sasori-Danna had said. Where else would they have taken her?

"We may as well go check on her." Sasori was making his way to the door. He stopped and turned around to see who would follow. Deidara, Toby, and Kisame were behind him.

"I know what the Leader wants with her and I don't F#$ &!ing care!" Hidan shouted, as if this explained why he would not follow to introduce himself. He proceeded to walk past Sasori and go to the TV room.

"You must admit shes not all that attractive…." For some reason Kisame's comment made Deidara want to say she was, but he stopped himself. She actually wasn't, was she? She was not art. She was not exploding on the inside, or the outside. She didn't have curves, or at least her attire said she didn't.

"I thought she looked rather tasty when we went to see the young one." Zetsu was of course in the corner, licking his lips.

"Whatever." Sasori walked out with the other three behind him.

Hinata woke up, tucked in on the bed. She looked around, and realized all over again that she had been kidnapped. Her stomach plummeted. She looked around, hoping to somehow spot an opening to escape. She knew they had chakra bound the door, without having to check. 'What am I doing?' She realized she was now well rested, and got off the bed. She began checking every inch of the first wall for a hollow area of any kind, until she heard footsteps coming towards the room. She shrunk into the corner.

The door busted open, and the red-headed man was the first to enter. At first, he looked at the bed, and an almost unnoticeable expression of surprise crossed his face, until he saw her in the corner of the room.

"What are you doing over there, yeah?" It was…Deidara, was it? Who spoke, coming into the room next. Behind him, was a masked man, and….a blue man? Before she could think of what he might be, she felt arms seizing her form.

The masked man had grabbed her!

"AHHHH!" Hinata squealed, and punched him as hard as she could.

"Ow! Toby only wanted a hug! Toby is a good boy!" The masked man, er, Toby pulled away, rubbing the spot she had punched him in as if she had only slapped him. She stared at him in horror, and turned back to the other three men standing by the doorway.

"He can be a bit…too hyper, yeah?" Deidara walked to her, and held out his hand to help her up. She immediately remembered the prior experience, and didn't even look at his palm as she held her hands close to her chest.

"Well, anyways. This is Sasori-Danna," Deidara began pointing, "This is Kisame-san, and that one is Toby."

Kisame flashed her a grin, exposing his sharp-as-daggers teeth.

Hinata's eyes widened a bit, but she stood up, trying not to waver.

"Anyways, Toby doesn't leave much." It was Sasori. Did his voice never show emotion? These men terrified Hinata more then she could understand. But she had been taught to never show fear to your enemy. It only makes them want to scare you more.

"O-Ok."

"And you are Hinata, correct? At least that's what I believe your protector called you, yeah." Hinata wasn't sure what Deidara meant, at first. Oh! Neji! How could she have forgotten him so easily?

"W-W-…What did you do to him?" Her voice rose slightly. She wasn't sure if it was from anger or fear.

"Don't worry so much. Hes alive somewhere. We were not instructed to kill him." Sasori waved his hand, as if to dismiss a child.

"Hinata's stutter is cute!" Toby shouted, and moved his arms in a mock hug around her, but not touching her.

Was this man disabled? Or younger than his height alluded to?

"All you need to know is you can't escape, your protector is alive, and we will tell you when you're allowed to leave this room to eat." Kisame spoke to her, looking at her intensely. This made her shiver. She knew the others must have seen it, but no one acted like they did.

"B-but why?" She slowly backed into the bed, as she talked.

"We will discuss further things when Leader-sama returns." Kisame flashed her another toothy grin before leaving.

"We'll be eating soon, yeah. I'll be back to get you for it later." Deidara grabbed Toby.

"Toby must go! Goodbye, Hinata-chan!"

Sasori left, without a word. In the silence, thoughts raced through Hinata's head faster then she could ever remember them doing so. Was Neji-nii-san still alive? Should she trust these men? Why would she? What if he was dead? But why would they lie about something like that if she couldn't leave anyways? She began sobbing, again, as she sat on the bed. She wondered if she'd ever see nii-san again. Or anyone, for that matter. How could she be so weak? She knew she had a softer heart then the other kunoichi, she was easier to break…but she couldn't stop thinking it. How could she be so weak?

Neji woke up in a hospital bed. 'How did I get here?' Looking around he recognized it. It was the Hyuuga private recovery ward. He slowly started to wonder if Hinata would be bringing him tea, or if a nurse would instead for once…

"HINATA!" Flashes of what happened appeared in his mind one by one. Hiashi, and multiple nurses flooded into the room as if they had been waiting right outside the door. The nurses grabbed his arms and restrained him, making him lie back down.

"Whats going on? Where is Hinata-sama?" Neji was struggling to sound calm.

"I was going to ask you. What happened, Neji?" Hiashi sat down by the bed, and Neji relayed all that had taken place.

"How could you let this happen," Hiashi was in a calm rage, "I must go alert Tsunade-san. It appears your training was not enough for the Akatsuki." With those cruel words, Hiashi exited the small room. Neji sat as still as a stone, feeling just as worthless.

**Hey thurr ;D Did you like it at all? Im doing a little POV mixed with Narration. Right now its only Hinata Deidara Neji POV, but after Deidara and Hinata get more acquainted I will be doing different ones :) Yay?**


	5. Chappy 5 :p

**Well hello there! I must apologize dear readers. Ive been going through some personal issues and its very hard. But Im still working on this! Happy birthday to Kara-hime24! I was trying to post this ON your birthday, but I ended up being quite a few days late Im sorry! Im going to be trying to post longer chapters for you all Thank you! I do not own Naruto, or its characters in any way. **

Hiashi had arrived at Tsunade's office door. All the way there, he had been thinking about how to handle the situation. He knew there was no way Tsunade would be able to find Hinata instantly. However, he knew they would need to find her soon. Everyone would think he would just want her back before she soils the Hyuuga name, with an Akatsuki child. Oh, yes. That was part of it. But wouldn't they be surprised if they knew he did care? He was strict, harsh, even. He just wanted to create a backbone in the fragile girl. No matter how cold he became to her, he could not imagine giving up on her. He had promised his late wife that he would never give up on their first daughter. Hiashi was snapped from his worrisome thoughts by Shizune opening the door. She bowed and walked past him, a stack of papers in hand.

"Hiashi- san, what brings you here?" Tsunade seemed to already know the answer.

"Neji has failed. The Akatsuki have my daughter." Tsunade stood, wrote something on a piece of paper, and used a hand sign. The paper disappeared.

"The Anbu are busy but they will be notified. In the meantime I will round up a search party." As she spoke, Hiashi walked towards the door.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." He bowed slightly, and Tsunade looked at him as if to say she wished there was more she could do. Hiashi closed the door behind him, a plan of his own already in calculation.

Sasori was on his way to the girl's room. It sounded as though she'd been crying for hours. She wasn't very quiet. This unnerved him more then he would have admitted. When he opened the door, he half expected her face to be too swelled for her to speak. He saw her crunched in the fetal position, near the bottom of the bed.

"food." He wasn't really sure how to talk to young girls. He had gotten all too used to talking only with fellow Akatsuki members. Sometimes the occasional victim, as well.

"I-I'm not hungry! Let me go!" Her words were strong, but her voice was weak.

"You can eat, or stay here. Your choice." Sasori was already getting annoyed.

The girl stood, and just looked at him. After a few seconds, he averted his eyes. In reality he just disliked being stared at. The girl must have taken it as a sign of weakness, because she then nodded her head. He took this as her agreement to follow him, and went out into the hallway. When she appeared out of the room, he closed her door and led her slowly into the TV room. From there they went into the door in the far corner. Once she saw the inside, the girl seemed surprised.

Hinata was flabbergasted! She hadn't expected such a plain door to hold such an amazing kitchen. Everything was a shade of grey, or dark blue. It was so big! It was so modern! A toaster, microwave, normal sinks (The microwave was on, but Hinata didn't pay much attention to such details). It was like any normal house. She didn't even remember she was underground. Then Sasori snapped her out of it by telling her to pick a seat with his cold voice.

She stopped staring at the things on the plain grey counter tops and looked at the table in the center of the room. It was one of those rectangular long ones. At the far end she saw an empty seat, and a terrifying…human plant?

On her left, Deidara was sitting next to Sasori. When had he moved? Kisame was sitting on the other side of Deidara, followed by another empty seat. On her right she saw Tobi, and yet another empty seat. After that were two men she did not know. She took the seat directly in front of her, away from everyone.

"Hinata, that is Hidan, and Itachi, yeah." Deidara pointed to the two seated after Tobi. They didn't acknowledge they had been spoken of.

"I'm Zetsu, Hinata-chan." The plant! He had addressed her in such a way, with a sticky sweet voice that gave her shivers everywhere. He then licked his lips, and Hinata's skin began to crawl.

She realized there was no food in sight. What she hadn't noticed was how obvious she was making it that she was looking for food.

"We are making pizza! It should be ready soon!" Tobi jumped up in his seat as he talked. Hinata stared at the table, avoiding awkward eye contact. The microwaves beeping cut into the silence. *I thought I saw it on! Duh to me!* She silently scolded herself. Deidara was the one to get up and dispense the pieces of pizza. They all ate in silence, and Hinata grew more uneasy as the time passed. It seemed like they were all staring at her. She was too nervous to look at any of them to check. She was surprised she could still eat.

Sasori was unabashedly staring. Sure he hated being stared at, but he didn't care whether others liked it or not. The other members glanced at her off and on, but he never looked away. It was just…strange. She never looked up. Sasori may not have been around many others for awhile, but he knew this was not normal at all. Terrified or not, didn't outsiders talk quite a bit? All of Sasori's experiences pointed to such. Walking undercover in markets had revealed to him long ago how much others talked. Even the ones he had killed would ask a million questions before death. Could he truly be so scared? Or was she just that snooty? Too proud to wonder what would happen to her?

"Would you wanna go back to your room, yeah?"

Sasori still didn't take his eyes off her form as she gave a small nod. He watched Deidara walk over and take her forearm, leading her back through the door.

"Control yourself, Sasori." Kisame was wearing a look Sasori did not care for.

"Hinata-chan is pretty, isn't she?" tobi was yelling.

"She is stupid"

"I couldn't agree more, Sasori." Itachi was walking around to the door and Hidan nodded his agreement as well.

"Why, Sasori-kun?" Tobi knew addressing him in such a way annoyed Sasori, but he never ceased.

"She doesn't seem capable of a single conversation. Doesn't even ask whats going to happen to her."

"All the better." Zetsu was still sitting down.

Sasori put his plate on the counter, and went to the door, heading to his room. This conversation was pointless.

**Bwuahahahaha!**


	6. Chappy 6 c:

**Well now! Its been quite awhile. What with the Holidays and such Ive been very busy again. Ive also noticed my spacing is very inconsistent, even more so then my fonts. For that I apologize, dear readers! I will try in the future to fix that. If you decide to write a review, tell me, how was your past couple of months? ^-^ Or you know… You can just review. Or not review. Whichever c: Have a good umm… Whatever you celebrate around this time! I shall continue to work on this. **

Deidara had let go of Hinata's arm, and was walking beside her through the hall. She was blushing the whole time, and this puzzled him. He watched enough shows on TV to know girls only blush when in love, or flirting. Right?

As they entered her room, Sasori came up to open the door diagonal to hers, his room.

"Are you alright, Sasori-danna?" Sasori gave a small nod, after studying them both. He then swiftly shut his door.

"W-why was everyone staring at me?" Deidara turned to see the girl looking up at him innocently. He became flustered.

"Oh. Uh… They weren't. It was only Sasori-danna." Why had his stomach lurched like that?

She flicked her eyes to the door Sasori had disappeared behind, and back up to him.

"Why?"

"Its just how he tries to read people, yeah."

"Oh…" She then looked to the floor. Deidara stood there for a moment, and then shut her door soundlessely. It automatically sealed.

Hinata sat on her bed. She felt so defeated. She hadn't even tried to escaping. She knew her only chance would be if any of them left to collect a ransom. They would need her there to do so. That's what they must want! Otherwise they wouldn't need her alive! She would just need to bide her time. Without realizing it, Hinata drifted into sleep.

Deidara stood outside Hinata's door a good long while after it was shut. This girl didn't seem strong enough to have her Chakra built up enough to control his emotions. He had heard many Kunoichi could do so, but if she had that much strength, surely one of the Akatsuki would have noticed. Perhaps he was just hungry again? Or he had eaten too much? He turned, and knocked on Sasori-danna's door.

It opened a crack.

"What is it?" Sasori was looking through the slit with a single, unamused eye.

"Sasori-danna… if the girl was one of those powerful, emotion controlling Kunoichi, yeah… we would know right?"

"You're an idiot." Sasori said as he studied Deidara for a few seconds. Then he shut his door to the Blond.

Deidara took it as confirmation, and decided he was just hungry again. He headed back to the kitchen. When he flung the door to the TV room open, everyone but Kisame was watching a show. Deidara continued into the kitchen, only to find Kisame sitting along, drinking liquor.

"Everything okay, yeah?" Kisame usually only drank when something was terribly wrong. The last time Kisame drank was when he 'accidently' killed a hostage they needed for ransom. He had been sent to see Leader-sama. He must have been in that room for hours. Kisame gave Deidara a quick sideways glance.

"Yes. Everything is fine."

Deidara wondered, perhaps Kisame had sensed something? Something Sasori-danna wasn't saying?

"Kisame, did you notice anything about her?" Deidara sat down next to the drinking man.

"What kind of question is that? No."

They just looked at each other for a few minutes.

"Okay.' With that, Deidara got up and walked out of the kitchen, forgetting to grab something to eat again. He needed to be in his room, to contemplate this matter further.

Kisame stared after him. What had that been about? No matter. Kisame cracked open another bottle. He usually didn't drink at all. This girl… this little girl. She had drove him to drink without a word. He had teased Sasori for the look he had when he was staring at the girl. None of them seemed to realize, however, that Kisame kept giving Hinata that same look. Deidara was just oblivious. Sasori probably didn't know what in the world he was feeling. But Kisame knew. He hated it.

**So this isn't a very longgg chapter but I must save the good parts every once in awhile ;) Right? Wrong? WHAT? Lol. Ja ne for now, eh?**


End file.
